This is a National Stage of PCT international application PCT/IB2015/057498, filed on Sep. 30, 2015, which claims the priority of Italian Patent Application No. 202014902297603 (MI2014U000300) entitled “CONTAINER WITH IMPROVED OPENING SYSTEM”, filed on Oct. 1, 2014, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The present invention relates to a container for liquid or paste products, in particular for cosmetics, provided with an opening system apt to allow quick opening and to simultaneously guarantee sealing when it is not in use.
The use of instruments for the collection and subsequent distribution of paste, liquid or gel products, apt to be distributed on the surfaces of interest, has been known in the cosmetic sector for a long time. Typically, such instruments consist of a container consisting of a tank, apt to contain the substance to be applied, of a stem which carries at the distal end thereof an applicator, and of a closing member which usually consists of a cover kept in engagement with the top of the stem-shaped member. Typically, in order to guarantee the sealing and thus avoid the undesired spilling of liquid or paste and the hardening of the substances to be applied, caused by contact with air, it is provided that on the tank and cover there are provided screw threading and counterthreading.
In the past some problems have arisen with this type of conventional engagement. In particular the evident difficulty by some categories of users has been detected to impart to the cover the twisting force necessary for opening or closing the container, for example because they suffer from syndromes to the upper limbs, or are elderly. Finally, is has been identified as particularly uncomfortable to have to engage both hands to be able to proceed to the opening and to the closing of the container.